


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, F/F, Female Alpha, Fuck Or Die, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: The Doctor finds herself locked in a small cell with an omega lost to the throes of an induced heat. Neither is willing but if they don't mate the omega will likely die.





	Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is somewhat darker than the previous two in the series, both in tone and content. The rape/non-con tag is because the Doctor and the other characters find themselves unwillingly in a situation in which none of them can give meaningful consent.

It was a very familiar story, one that had played out countless times in different configurations throughout the Doctor’s regenerations. The Doctor got the coordinates for their actual destination wrong that or the TARDIS just decided she didn’t want to go where she was told. It was sometimes hard to tell.

Of course they landed in the midst of an evil empire and fell in with a pack of rebels intent of overthrowing said empire. Getting captured along with two of their newfound allies and chucked into a dark dungeon was rather familiar as well.

Getting locked into a small cell with an omega in the throes of a forced heat, however, was something new and not in a good way. The Doctor sat on the far end of the cell, away from the poor omega who was curled up in the corner half mad from pain and longing. The omega’s mate was into the next cell over with Yaz. The dark haired alpha had long since bloodied her hands beating them against the plexiglass that separated them. Yaz had eventually had to use her police training to tackle the young woman to the ground before she did herself permanent harm trying to get to her mate.

That had led to a brief struggle, one that Yaz had won, finally pinning her long enough to calm or at least give up on fighting. The alpha hadn’t been in particularly good shape to start with and their brief tussle had reopened some of her injuries.

A few hours earlier, the guards had dragged off the alpha for interrogation. Their captors must not have learned what they wanted because a short time later the officer of the imperial guard, Lieutenant Black, who had captured them entered the cell block. The Doctor had already said her piece when they had first been thrown in the cells.

The Doctor merely glared at her from where she sat on her cell's small bunk. She had no more threats or promises to offer though she intended to make good on those she’d already given. She had a plan to escape, several already in the works, but all required a bit more time. For the moment, she uncharacteristically kept her peace, she’d been in situations like this so many times and if there was one thing she had learned it was not to aggravate her captors once the torture started.

The tall alpha in the fine uniform was weak, in the way people in power were often weak, and that made her very dangerous. It was always those who had something to prove who were the cruelest. Oddly enough, one reason she had always been able to forgive the Master, when she couldn’t forgive others who did almost exactly the same things, was that at some level she’d always known he was never trying to prove anything. He was just being his own insane self.

The lieutenant had the little red haired omega brought out of the cell. She hadn’t been hurt or tortured yet at that point. The tall alpha soldier cupped the captured woman’s face and leaning down to breath in the scent of her hair. She pushed down the neck of her shirt, exposing her scent glands and pinching at her mating mark painfully.

As slight as she was, the omega hadn’t shown any fear, remaining calm and glaring daggers at her captor.

That had only made the officer laugh. “You hide it well, illegal suppressants I imagine, but you are still an omega. You should be bearing children for the empire, not playing rebel. If you’re still alive when all this is done, I’ll send you to one of the breeding camps where you belong.”

“Go to hell,” spat the omega.

“That is where you will be soon enough if your mate doesn’t tell us what we want to know. At least your omega nature will be useful for something.” She turned to one of her guards. “Give her the shot.”

The omega tried to fight but it did her no good, overpowered by the guards as she was. Lieutenant Black strode to the heavy plastic wall of the alphas cell. Even injured, the young alpha woman found her feet and glared at her tormentor, never mind that she had to lean on Yaz for support.

“Leave her alone. Do you what you want to me but leave Rachael alone. I’m the leader of the rebellion, she’s just a low level member.”

The lieutenant smiled cruelly. “Ms. Smith, Do you know what I’ve just done to your omega?”

The alpha paled. “No.”

“I’ve just put her into an induced heat, one strong enough to break through whatever sinful substance she’s been using to hide her true nature. In about thirty minutes she’ll happily fuck any alpha on two legs. How would you like it if I took her and filled her belly with my pups.”

“No!”

All that got was cold laughter, “As if I would so demean myself as to touch a bitch that you have sullied, you rebel scum. I think I’d much rather have you watch her suffer.”

She turned back to the guards. “Throw her back in the cell with that weird blond alpha woman. The one that talks too much.”

Rachael went back into the cell without a fight although she was already unsteady on her feet. When she stumbled, the Doctor caught her and then somewhat regretted it as the scent of the omega’s beginning heat washed over her. Dealing with a rut was not part of her plan.

Lieutenant Black was still tormenting the alpha. “Now you’ve got a choice, because torture is always best when you have a choice. Either you can tell me everything I want to know and stop this or you get to watch the woman you love suffer. How much do you trust your friend who calls herself the Doctor? Can she resist an omega in heat once she scents her or will she rape her. If you’re lucky, she’ll fuck the poor bitch regardless of what she wants. Otherwise your lover’s heat will force her to exhaust herself to death trying to get to you.”

Fear filled the alpha’s face. “Please. Don’t do this. Please.”

“Then tell me what I want to know.”

“I’d rather die.”

“No you will watch your mate die. When your will finally breaks tell the guards to send for me.”

With that she stormed from the cell block and they were left alone again.

Worriedly the Doctor knelt beside the trembling omega. When she pressed her hand against her forehead she was already burning up. The rebel leader blinked at the Doctor with hazy eyes. One of the few advantages they still had was that the imperial guard would have never guessed a mere omega could be so important.

“Don’t tell them anything, don’t let Sam break and do it either.”

“I won’t I promise.” The Doctor wasn’t sure how she would keep that promise but she’d try.

“And don’t fucking try to mate me, even if I end up begging you. I won’t break my mate bond and I won’t use you like that. We are more than animals, that is what we’re fighting for.”

“I know.” The Doctor leaned close enough to whisper in her ear, “Just hang on, help is coming.”

That had been hours ago. Rachael was getting worse. When she wasn’t curled up miserably, she paced, her skin flushed and her face drenched in sweat. She’d tried pounding on the plastic barrier between the cells, the same as her mate had. The Doctor wasn’t a big woman but she was still strong enough to grab the struggling woman and pull her away from the wall before she could bloody herself.

For all her self control and noble nature, the Doctor was still affected by the omega’s heat. She’d been in rut since the poor woman had been thrown back into the cell. As a young Time Lord, she never would have been able to come so close to an omega in heat and remain calm. That was a long time ago though and her youth was barely even a distant memory. She had been through so many heats and ruts, with so many lovers, even she didn’t know the number.

She held the sobbing omega as she fought tooth and nail to get to the wall to try and break through to her mate.

The Doctor went as still as stone when the omega turned to her in desperation, trying to kiss her, trying to touch her, begging and pleading to have her heat eased.

She caught the slight woman’s wrist and trapped her against herself as she fought and struggled.

“Fuck me please, Please. Please. Gods it hurts so fucking much.”

“I can’t little omega, before your heat took you, you begged me not to.”

“You bitch! You fucking bitch!” Rachel's eyes were dilated and her skin burning even against the doctor’s rut warmed body. She shouldn’t have been so far into her heat so quickly but the drug she had been given had clearly sped things up.

As suddenly as her fury had come over her, the omega stilled. “The hell am I doing?” She pulled away from the Doctor frantically, stumbling and falling onto the floor. She scooted until her back was against the dividing wall, as close to her mate as she could get. “Don’t, don’t touch me. Forget what I said.”

Oddly enough, the dark haired apha seemed to grow calmer as her mate’s heat worsened. After Yaz tackled her twice, she stopped trying to punch a hole in the wall. Sadly this was not before she’d managed to give Yaz a split lip. Although lean, even for an alpha, Sam was still taller and heavier than the twenty-first century police woman.  

She sat with her back against the cool plastic of the dividing wall as if she could somehow feel her mate through it.

“Rachael, baby, I need you to take your pulse for me.”

“What?”

“Just do it. I know you know how.”

There was a long pause. At last the omega said, “120 beats per minute.”

“Baby, this is killing you. If you’re not heat sick yet you will be soon.”

“I fucking know that.”

There was a long exhausted pause. At last the red haired omega said. “I never thought I’d die like this. I always thought it would be in battle or before a firing squad but not weak and sobbing like this. Never like this.”

“You will not die like this.”

“I don’t think we get a choice darling.”

“There is always a choice and you are going to live. Were going to fight and defeat the empire and make a better future and have the goddamn children we both keep saying the world is too dangerous for.”

“You always were a sweet talker.”

“You’ve got to mate her, you understand that right? It’s the only way.”

The omega tensed, glaring at the Doctor as if she had been the one to speak and not her mate.

The Doctor wondered if she should be offended that her own agreement or consent in the matter was simply assumed. Somehow it didn’t seem the time to mention it.

The omega covered her face, fighting down tears. “I can’t. I won’t breed on command. I’ve spent my whole life fighting that. I can’t give in now.”

“You have too. I can’t lose you. We both know I can’t do this without you.”

“I just...I can’t.

The alpha closed her eyes, taking a slow pained breath. “I’ll tell that bitch what she wants to know.”

“No.”

The alpha turned sharply, pressing her hands against the glass to look in the other woman’s moss green eyes. “Damn it Rachael, you’re the noble one. I’m just a fool who loves you. Don’t you understand that I will willing burn this whole planet, this entire goddamn solar system for you.”

“I’ve always loved you for that.” The omega slumped, the fight gone out of her. “I wish I had never dragged you into this. I just needed you too much to let you go.”  She looked towards the doctor again. “Help isn’t going to come in time is it?”

“It should have come by now.”

Slowly, on shaky feet the slender omega stood, “Will you ease my heat for the sake of preserving my life?” There was utter clarity in her eyes, although it was unlikely to last long.

“Yes,” the Doctor had gone to bed with women she admired less for far less worthy reasons. Consent under duress was not consent, not for either of them but death was worse. The Doctor had learned long ago that there were things worse than death, but she’d also learned to recognize that there were things that weren’t and to know the difference.

Not knowing what else to do she stayed seated on the rooms only narrow bunk. Rachael shed her clothes with more ferocity than grace. She was a beautiful woman in an almost savage way, there was no denying that.

Her long wavy hair fell in a fiery halo about her delicate face, framing eyes almost as green as the Doctors but infinitely younger. She was so very, very skinny in a way that made the Doctors heart ache. A childhood in the slums of Tyco’s capital city and years in the rebellion had honed her like a blade and left their mark. There was a long since healed bullet wound that turned the skin of her shoulder into a spider's web of marks. Another jagged red scar cut cross half her stomach. Under better circumstances the Doctor might have admired the freckles that ran down her neck and across her small breasts. If they had been lovers in truth, she might have kissed every one of them.

The omega took an almost hesitant step towards her, “Please tell me you are the kind of alpha with a cock and knot, I don’t think I can stand the intimacy of lips and fingers.”

“I do when I’m this far into a rut.”

“Good. I’ll still need a mating bite, just please do it on the left not the right.  Don’t cover my true mating mark. I’ll need to bite you too, Heats for my variants don’t ease unless the bite is mutual.

“I can do that.”

The Doctor would not have thought if possible to feel desire in such a circumstance, not with how much pain she saw in the face of the omega that straddled her on that filthy bunk.

“Please forgive me for using you like this,” said the omega.

“There is nothing to forgive. I give myself freely.”

The kiss was a thousand times too intimate. The animal part of the Doctor called out to take control, to push the smaller woman down onto her stomach and mount her. The sentient part of her mind, the part with a heart and soul, knew it would have been unforgivably cruel to take any more control away from a woman who had already had so much of it stripped from her.

“Take what you need little omega.”

And she did, kissing the Doctor again with all the burning hunger of her inducted heat. She pushed down the Doctor’s braces, just to run her hands over her sides. Her fingers shook as she undid the fly of the Doctor’s pants, freeing everything within.

When the Doctor reached for her, Rachael caught her hands and pressed them back to her sides. It tore at every instinct in the Doctor’s body but she gave the omega that control as well.  Sometimes submission was the most powerful thing she had to offer a lover.

Lying back with her hands powerless at her sides, she promised herself that when it was all over she would rain down the fury of a thousand stars upon the imperial lieutenant who had done this to them.

The omega caught the Doctor’s penis in her hand just long enough to line it up, sinking down on it slowly. She was so far into her heat that if she felt anything more than a slight discomfort she didn’t show it. With one hand braced on the Doctor’s shoulder she began to move, slowly rising up and falling back down.

It took every ounce of self control the Doctor had not to reach out and pull her closer, not to even jerk her hips. She watched the omega’s beautiful flushed face. Her heavily lidded lashes were closed, her swollen bottom lip caught between even white teeth. Neither an angel nor a demon could have moved as utterly perfectly or sinfully as she did.

The Doctor felt her knot begin to inflate embarrassingly quickly. Before she could even say anything the omega was pressing down to take it. It took her a couple tries and when she succeeded she gave a sharp cry that spoke more of pain than lust. She cried out her mate’s name again and again. It wasn't’ the first time the Doctor had held a lover in her arms who called for another. It wasn’t even the first time she’d been used like this. It still made her ancient soul ache.

The shorter thrusts the knot permitted them were an utterly obscene torment. The omega clenched around the Doctor and bit into her shoulder, teeth piercing skin as the Time Lord had no scent glands. The Doctor returned the favor, nipping at the scent glands on the omegas left side as her own body began to release inside of her temporary lover.

She managed not to break the skin, though the woman’s impassioned cries made her ache to. Even when she had nothing left to give, her knot kept them bound. The omega slumped over her, too weary to do more than hide her face in the softness of the Doctor’s golden hair.

Suddenly she heard Yaz’s voice. “Doctor, something’s wrong with Sam. She won’t keep her eyes open and she’s gone all hot to the touch.”

The omega’s eyes snapped open and she mumbled something about adrenaline poisoning.

“What is her pulse?”.

“130.”

“Shit...shit. She shouldn’t be that bad. Her variant shouldn’t get rut sick so easily.” She was remarkably cognizant for a woman who was still knotted. Normally am omega should have been in a blissful somnolent haze after a mating.

“Rut sick?” asked the Doctor, even for her, it was a strain to form logical thought when she was still locked inside an omega’s warm body.

“It’s similar to heat sick, just really rare. She’s produced too much adrenaline. She needs a release or her body will just keep making more until she dies. Your mate has to help her.”

“What do I do?” asked Yaz frantically.

“Wake her up, tell her she has to fuck you.”

“Yaz is an original earth variant human, she's not even a beta. She can’t take a knot safely” said the Doctor. That was mostly the truth. The Doctor had never let Yaz try and take her knot. Whether or not it was possible remained a much contested matter of debate between them.

“Your mate’s still got fingers and teeth doesn’t she?” asked the omega desperately. “Sam’s from the second moon of Tyco. Her body doesn’t physically change when she goes into rut. All she needs is to fuck and bite.”

Yaz’s attempts to revive the dark haired alpha, which mostly consisted of shaking her and yelling, finally worked.

Sam blinked groggily at the human police woman. “I feel like shit, wait is Rachael ok? Rachael, Rachael!” She turned frantically to the dividing wall between the cells. She let out a low dangerous growl when she saw her mate locked with the other alpha.

Yaz grabbed her face, turning her head.

“She’s fine. She’ll live. You are in danger now.”

The alpha’s eyes began to drift shut again. “As long as she’s safe.”

“No!” Yaz shook her. “Don’t sleep. You’ll die. They keep saying your rut sick or something. You need to mate me or you’ll die.”

Even a month before, if anyone had told her she’d have to fuck a strange woman to save her life she’d have probably laughed. She’d have certainly said she’d refuse to ever do such a thing. In the moment though, even as little as she knew the rebel leader’s mate, she knew she didn’t want to watch her die. If the Doctor had been able to lie with a stranger to save a life, surely she could do the same.

Sam turned her face away. “I don’t want you. I want Rebecca.” Funny how words could hurt, even coming from a half dead alpha so deep in rut she probably barely knew her own name.

“She can’t get to you. If you ever want to hold her again you have to mate me now.”

A light finally came back into the dark haired woman’s eyes. “At least your beautiful, even if you’re not her.” She reached for Yaz, pulling her down into a kiss.

It was a slow awkward thing, there was need in the alpha but even Yaz could tell her desire was closer to the heat of banked coals than a raging fire. The arm she had wrapped around Yaz was shaking badly. “I’m not sure I have the strength left to fuck you sweet girl.”

Yaz didn’t know what to do. Was it just too late?

Fortunately Rachael had been watching worriedly, although she was in no position to stand, much less come any closer to the wall.

“If she’s too weak to touch you, touch her. It will still work as long she bites you when she comes. Please help her.”

Yaz felt utterly lost. She’d never been in such an intimately frightening situation before. Every ounce of decency within her told her not to molest a nearly delirious woman.

Fortunately for her, the alpha was not as far gone as she seemed. Sam nuzzled at her neck. “Please, make it stop hurting. Help me get through this.”

When they kissed again there was more of a spark. Not knowing how much time they had, Yaz reached between the undoing the clasp of the other woman’s pants and pushing them down, along with her soaked underwear.

She wasn’t sure why she was surprised to find the other woman so slick and wet. That was how she usually found female lovers, including the Doctor when she wasn’t in rut. It was just that slickness, much less a cunt, was not what she had come to expect from an alpha in rut, or at least the one alpha she’d ever seen in rut. Oddly enough, Sam being different from the Doctor made everything easier.

She felt intensely aroused and then deeply ashamed of herself for feeling so under the circumstances. She pressed her fingers through the woman’s folds, finding the small bump of her clit exactly where it would have been on a twenty-first century human.

She rubbed carefully, two fingers in a slow circle. Sam cried out like she’d been given an electric shock. She buried her face in Yaz’s shoulder. Yaz kept pressing and the alpha continued to made soft sounds, somewhere between desire and agony. She seemed so desperate that it shouldn’t have taken long, but the moment stretched on.

“She can’t...she can’t always come that way,” called Rachael. “Her clit gets so sensitive, she usually needs fingers inside of her, against her g-spot. You know where that is right? Do humans of your variant have those?”

It was an utterly bizarre conversation to be having between two jail cells. It might have been even been funny if there wasn’t so much fear in the omega’s voice.

Yaz used her other hand to run her fingers through the alpha’s short hair, helping her lean back against the wall again so she could look at her. Her skin was so hot, it seemed somehow beyond feverish. “Is that what you want me to do?”

Sam couldn’t have possibly grown any more flushed then she already was, but something very close to shame crossed her features. She wouldn’t hold Yaz’s gaze.

“Yes.”

Yaz knew very little about Tycan society. She had no idea if being finger fucked was something that an alpha wasn’t supposed to want, or just alphas from the second moon of Tyco, or just not something an alpha was supposed to want from a woman who wasn’t her mate. Maybe it was just something really intimate and having to do it with an almost stranger under such terrible circumstances was as upsetting for the alpha as it would have been for any woman of Yaz’s own time period and society.

“Let me take care of you.”

The alpha gasped and tensed when Yaz pressed one and then two fingers into her. Her body was so warm and tight. She dug her short nails into Yaz’s clothed back as she began to moved her fingers inside of her.

“More,” she managed breathlessly and Yaz gave her that.

“Harder,” she begged and Yaz did that too.

She was the same on the inside as any woman Yaz had ever fucked. As utterly overwhelming as the entire situation was, her muscle memory served her well. She knew how to move her wrist, how to curl her fingers just slightly forward.

The alpha bit at her own lip so hard she drew blood as she tried to hold back her cries. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she grabbed at Yaz’s head pulling her to the left side of her neck.

“Bite, bite, please bite.”

Yaz found the unfamiliar ridge of her scent glands and bit down. Sam’s body clenched around her, making anything but a slight rocking movement of her hand impossible.

They lay for a moment stunned and mostly still clothed. Then Yaz found herself on her back on the hard concrete floor. She looked up into hungry dark eyes, so much less clouded then they had been a moment before.

“I still need you, can I fuck you?”

“Yes.” Her own breath felt short, lust and desire like a coil in her stomach.

The alpa pushed pushed up her shirt and bra to bring her mouth to one breast, sucking and then biting hard enough to earn a sound of protest.

She tore the button of Yaz’s jeans in her eagerness. Yaz lifted her hips to help her tug them down. They caught at her ankles but she didn’t care. The alpha’s fingers were pressed against her before she could think to ask for her mouth instead. That was normally how she liked to begin. Somehow in that moment though, she didn’t think she had the patience for more gentle stimulation anyway.

Quick strong fingers pressed into her. She arched into the sensation, god she loved this part. Her body was so close, so ready, her orgasm crashed over her after only a few thrusts. A sudden sharp pain in her shoulder told her that the alpha had bitten her.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Yaz begged, her body still aflame with want. A second and then a third orgasm coiled and released in such quick succession. She could not have said exactly where one began and another ended, although she knew when she was at the apex of each.

When she was spent her body slumping limply to the floor. Sam stilled her hand, lying down beside her and pulling her into her strong arms. Her skin felt slightly cooler and the tremors of before were gone. They lay for what seemed a long time, but was probably only a few minutes before the alpha pulled away from her.

Yaz hated to feel her go, she always felt so open and vulnerable after sex. She needed to be held safe and warm, listening to the beat of another, or two other, hearts. It was one of the reasons that the Doctor, as a consummate and unrepentant cuddler, was such a good match.

Sam tugged her own clothes back into place and then gently helped Yaz do the same. Her touch was almost clinical now, more like a friend helping another then a woman who’d just had her fingers inside of her. As soon as Yaz had her pants up, Sam left her completely to go back to the wall. Rachael and the Doctor must have unlocked at some point, because the red haired omega was dressed again and waiting for her lover.

Yaz wrapped her arms around herself, feeling like a complete idiot for feeling anything.

“Yaz, my darling beautiful Yaz.” The Doctor had walked to the wall as well. She pressed her hand against the fake glass and Yaz stood to do the same.

“You were so brave, my brilliant Yaz,” murmured her lover.

“I wish I could hold you.”

“I wish the same.

She had never wanted a woman more in her life than she wanted the Doctor in that moment. She was only a twenty-first century human, only a girl from Sheffield and her lover was a near immortal and yet, she was hers completely and utterly. Even with the scent of others still drying on their skin, they still belonged to each other.

“I’m so sorry this happened, that so much was asked of you. I should have protected you. ”

“You do protect me always, as I do you. We’re both alive aren’t we?”

“Yea.”

The sound of gunfire startled them both. Gunfire, as a rule, was not usually part of the Doctor’s plans although it seemed to follow her often enough. There was yelling and screams.

Ryan rounded the corner, his own hand holding only a  communication device but the ragged men and women at his back were armed to the teeth. For an instant, the Doctor was reminded of her own tenth regeneration. When she had been that messy haired converse clad young man, she had been accused, more than once, of turning others into the weapons she refused to carry herself. Without meaning to, had she been teaching her companion the same pattern?

“Doctor! Which setting opens doors?” Ryan had her sonic in his hand.

“Three.”

“What’s that?”

“Top button, side toggle.”

Ryan pointed the sonic swiss Army knife and the Doctor moved herself and the omega out of the way in case he’d gotten the setting wrong. To his credit, the lock popped and and the heavy metal door swung wide. As soon as the second cell was open, the Doctor rushed to embrace Yaz. The the rebel couple did the same, grabbing at each other as if the very earth beneath their feet were falling away.

Arms still wrapped around her mate, Yaz turned back to her other companion. “Where is Graham?”

“With the other rebels, sneaking into the central broadcasting network. He’s got the recording of the Freedom Square massacre.”

“Brilliant, tell me everything.”

 

~

 

Empires rise and empires fall. An empire did not fall that night, they seldom do that quickly. As often as not, they decline, slowly and surely as the path of a glacier across the land, slowly melting away into nothing.

Even the Doctor, for all her tendency towards righteous fury, knew that some things couldn’t be forced. Tearing down things, tearing things apart is easy. Building them up again, sustaining the life that is, that’s hard. The Doctor knew her own limitations. Her talent lay in sewing seeds but not in watching them grow. She went back to her little blue box with her fearless friends and returned to her travels.

The rescue of the rebel leader Rachael Smith and the broadcast her forces sent out that night shook the Great and Just Tyco Empire to its core. No one likes seeing a video of students massacred in a public square. It began the slow, inexorable crumbling process that would lead to a healthy democracy by the time of Rachel and Sam’s first great granddaughter's birth. Beyond all that, the broadcast that night, narrated by Graham of all people, gave the rebellion hope

Rachael was not feeling a lot of hope as she considered the small vial she held in her hand two months later. The one tiny grey pill within had been nearly impossible to get. It had had to be smuggled in from one of the moons. The pill to end a pregnancy once begun was a thousand times more illegal than the heat suppressants she took regularly to avoid one. Just being caught with such a thing on Tyco was worth a death sentence, not that being a rebel wasn’t already enough to have her executed.

She’d missed her post heat bleeding. She knew what that meant. Even holding such a simple solution to her situation in her hand she was at war with herself. As horrible as the circumstance surrounding its kindling, the spark of life inside of her was still partially hers and she could not extinguish it without thought.

She hadn’t told her mate yet, hadn’t wanted to worry her, hadn’t wanted to burden her with the decision she now had to make. Sam would have surely supported her in whatever she decided to do, but she didn’t want her wife to be forced to grieve a potential baby she hadn’t even sired. They’d both been hurt so much already.

There were practical concerns to consider as well. A pregnancy on the run would be dangerous and the life of a newborn in such a situation even more perilous. It would also make it impossible to hide what she was from the other rebels anymore. While most paid lip service to the ideals of equality, some of the more traditional might still chaffe at taking orders from an omega. Even though those closest to her surely suspected, everyone kept up the polite fiction that she was a beta.

The cruelest part of the whole matter was that she actually did want children someday. She had just never wanted to be forced to have one. She had spent every day since she first presented as an omega living in fear that she’d be forced to bond with an alpha she didn’t love and carry children she didn’t want. She’d run away from home as a girl to escape being forced into an arranged marriage with an alpha twice her age. In the years that followed, during her time in the rebellion, she’d seen the breeding camps where the Empire sent dissident omegas. She’d helped rescue as many as she could. She had always known that if she were captured, that was where she’d be sent.

And now she was pregnant by an alpha she didn’t love, carrying a baby she didn’t want. The conception had not been a rape on the part of the alpha she had lain with, but the situation they had been forced into had been a violation of them both. She’d had no real choice in any of it. Now she did though. She popped open the vial and threw back the pill, swallowing it dry.

 

~

 

The Doctor did not believe in revenge for revenge’s sake alone. She did not believe in cruelty or hurting others just to feel better She believed in kindness and mercy and a thousand other beautiful things.

She did not, however, always act in accordance with her own beliefs, although she tried. It was a very simple thing to find something on Lieutenant Black. The arrogant fool had been taking bribes in exchange for releasing prisoners and covering up things for years. It was not an uncommon crime in the Tycan Empire but it was one that the Empress had been specifically starting to crack down on.

Leaking a few files to the correct people was almost laughably easy. She didn’t stick around to see what came of it. The woman’s career was surely destroyed, possibly she was even jailed or sent to a re-education camp. She’d surely lost the position of power she’d been able to use to cause so much misery.

It wasn’t enough, not nearly. The Doctor wanted to rip out the still beating heart of the woman who had trapped her mate, her friends, and herself into such a horrible situation. She’d held a sobbing heat mad omega who couldn’t get to her mate only a few feet away. She’d been forced to lie still as the same sobbing omega used her to ease her heat sickness. She bore that omega nothing but empathy but she felt nothing but utter and complete contempt for those that had forced them to it. She’d watched her mate fuck an alpha she hadn’t even thought to want, just to spare the woman from slipping into death. She wanted to burn down the entire Tycan Empire and dance in the flames. She wanted a lot of things.

Fortunately for the well being of the universe and the integrity of the time space continuum, the Doctor had stopped listening to that part of herself a long time ago. She’d seen what happened when the Master gave into it. One of them could succumb to the drums, but both of them couldn’t. The Doctor had always been there to stop the Master, but if she broke herself, who would stop her?

She took what small quiet revenge she could, even if it left her wanting and then went back to the TARDIS and those she loved, still completely and utterly herself.

 


End file.
